GanDora
by Iwakusuitougakari
Summary: Hello, my names Preston. I'm eleven years old, I'm in sixth grade, I attend Lakeview. What? You think my life is ordinary? Guess again.


**Prologue**

Hello, my name's Preston. In the beginning, I was an ordinary human being, living an ordinary everyday life. But all that changed, three years ago, September 9th, 2006. I'll never forget that day, because that day is the day my world split up...That day, the first day out of elementary school, the first day of my 6th grade year...Is the day my life changed dramatically...But, I'm getting a little ahead of myself, let me tell you the story from beginning to end...

September 9th, 2006 started out just like any other normal first day of school would, I got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, grabbed my backpack, and off to school I went. When I arrived, I had to go to the gym, (Which was also used as the school's cafeteria, because of the school's poor budget.) to get my schedule for the first semester. When I walked through the gym doors, almost immediately, I noticed some tall, dark haired, gloomy kid in the room looking at me. I felt a bit creep'd out, but regardless, I ignored it, supposing he'd stop eventually, and boy, was I ever wrong. In fact, things were about to get a WHOLE lot weirder for me before the end of the day.

After I got my schedule, I went to my first class. I picked my seat, and this same kid, who apparently had the exact same schedule as me, sat RIGHT behind me for the whole 45 minute period, just staring at me blankly. So then, the teacher pairs us up into groups of two for an assignment. "Of course, I'm paired with this kid, out of every single student in our class." I thought to myself. I was right in thinking that apparently, because this kid didn't help me one bit, he just kept staring at me the whole time!

Later that day, at lunch time, this kid follows me in line to get my lunch! "Okay...what the hell?" I thought to myself. "Why has this kid been following me?" Well, I just calmly got my lunch, hoping, yet doubting he would go away. Sure enough, he sits RIGHT across from me and just stares while I'm eating! I finally got fed up with this kid stalking me, so I looked up and I said to him "Okay, you've been following me around ever since this morning in the gym, you've stared at me ALL day in every single class up to this point, and now, you're sitting there staring at me while I eat. This is getting quite irritating, so what do you want? Why are you stalking me?" To which he simply uttered the words "I've been watching you.." "Yeah...I noticed, Einstein, but my question is, why?" I replied. "Well...I sense energy from you...you're only half human, you have extraordinary abilities...That of which very few people in this world have..." He said. "Okay, you're officially the most psychotic stalker on the earth!" I replied, "Just what the hell are you getting at?" I asked. "It's simple...you're a wizard from another world...You're only half human...like me." He replied. "You need help, kid...there's no way in HELL any of what you're saying is true! It isn't logical!" I replied. "Okay...If I need to prove it, I will. I'll take you to this other world after school..." He said, "I'll just tell my mom I'm going to your house to study, we'll meet at the old abandoned hospital, deal?" He asked. Well, I figured since I didn't have anything better to do that day than go home and just sit on my ass, I said "Fine..."

So after school, I rode my bike up to the old abandoned hospital, and sure enough, the kid was there waiting for me. "Follow me.." He said as he took off riding his bike, with me riding along side him. "So what's your name?" He asked "Mine's Brandon, Brandon Faurot." He said. "Mine's Preston, Preston Thumm." I replied. "Well, Preston." He said "Like I told you earlier, you're only half human...your other half is a wizard from another world." He continued as he came to a stop on his bike, "Well, this should do..." He said as he hopped off his bike, and uncovered a manhole in the middle of the road. "Coming..?" He asked as he climbed down. "Ew...The sewers dude...seriously?" I groaned and followed him down.

As we walked down the sides, of the slimy, stinky sewers, only one thought came to my mind. That thought was "This kid needs serious help...He's really dragging me through a sewer just because some fantasy of his?" We continued walking until we came to a boarded off area. "Well...I've had enough fairy tales for one day..." I said as I turned my back about to walk away. "Wait..." He said. I turned back around and asked "What?" He then put his hand on the boarded up area and it then switched out to a blank wall with two solid stone statue guardians. My reaction was "What the..." as the two stone statues stood up and spoke the words "You may enter..." Then, the wall disappeared altogether as Brandon led me inside to discover a town hidden behind the sewer walls. "Welcome, Preston, to the lost underground city..." He said. "Whoa..." I said in shock and amazement.

**To be continued...**

**Chapter 1**

As me and Brandon entered the underground city, I could only gaze at my surroundings in shock and amazement. "This is really real..." I though to myself "So where are you taking me, Brandon?" I asked, only to get a lecture. "Don't call me Brandon, that's only my human name, use that ONLY when we're in human world. Down here, call me Zed, Zed Kai Red." We came to a stop, "Well, here we are." Zed said stopping in front of a ten story building, "Let's go, we need to get you caught up on history.." Zed continued on as he walked inside the enormous building with me following behind.

When we entered the building we got greeted by a tall, skinny man in knights armor, "Welcome!" He said, "Well, I'll be, Zed! It's good to see you, and you've brought a friend!" He excitedly exclaimed. "Nice to meet you, what's your name?" The man asked, shaking my hand. "Umm..." I uttered in confusion "Damn it! Brandon's Zed's human world name...So that must mean Preston's my human world name...So whats my name in this world?" I thought. "Shiro..." Zed interrupted "He is like me...Half human. But he never knew until today. So he doesn't know his Wizard Name..." He said, "But, his human world name is the same as that of the man who once sealed the Masked Wizard away...Preston." He continued. "Excuse me. But exactly what are you two talking about?" I asked. "I'll show you." Zed said as he started to walk down the hall, only to get halted by Shiro "No, allow me. As the museum guide and guardian, it is my job to show first timers around, so follow me, you two." Shiro said and started walking down the hall. Zed and I looked at each other and shrugged, then followed behind.

We walked down the hall until we came to an elevator, Shiro pressed the button and said "Get in." As the elevator doors opened. As soon as we all got inside, the elevator closed it's doors and started going down. "Hm...that's weird...don't elevators usually have two buttons?" I thought. "Well, this one only has one because it's only direction is downward." Zed said. "Huh? Excuse me...did you just-" I paused in shock, "Read your mind? Yes, I did." Said replied. The elevator doors opened and we came to an altar of some sort, ancient scriptures were embedded in the surrounding walls, and there was a stone plaque on a pedestal in the middle of the room. I looked at the wall behind the pedestal and there was an ancient tablet, as big and as real as life itself. "This was built in honor of a once great hero in our world, the story is on that tablet. It is also said that this room holds the secrets to unlocking the hero's memories. "I-I can read it..." I said. "What? So then you must be-" Zed paused "The reincarnation of the hero..." Shiro added on. "So...go ahead, read it." Zed urged me. "Alright." I said.

"The scriptures read ; Long ago, in ancient times, when the earth was young. Our world was in peril. A great evil Masked Wizard had put our world in to ruins. Just when our world was about to fall to his dark power, a human was summoned to our world by the Ancient Ones. This human challenged this masked wizard to a game he called 'Magical Duel'. In this game, two rivaled wizards engaged in duel, where they took turns firing spells at each other. The entire Magical World feared for their lives as the Magic-less human was struck down by the Masked Wizard. But at the last minute, just before the Masked Wizard struck his final blow, the human reached in his pocket and took out a magical gem that had been lost in human world called 'Pharaoh's Wind'. With this gem, the human was able to seal the Masked Wizard's soul inside the moon, and his magic inside eleven different masks, then spread them out between the two worlds. In time, the Ancient Ones came to fear this human's power, and sealed his memory and power he had of this world inside a twelfth mask. Then sent him back to the world from whence he came."

"So...You're not a wizard...You're a human with magical energy..." Zed Said. "I guess..." I replied. "So...What are these eleven masks, and where are they found...?" Shiro asked. "I don't know...It says on this plaque that the Ancient

One's are watching over the mask that has the human's memory and power sealed inside of it. As for the other eleven, the human created a scroll containing info on the masks and their abilities, but before the Ancient One's sent him back to the human world, he buried it at the 'end of this world', so it says." I replied. "Hm..'The End of This World'? Curious." Shiro stated, "Well, let's go back up, shall we?" He Suggested. "Fine.." Zed and I said as Shiro pushed the button to the elevator and the doors opened.

When we got back up to the main floor and backtracked our steps down the hall, someone barged through the doors holding a scroll and said "Shiro, Shiro! Look at this!" "Hm? What is it, Mofu?" Shiro asked. "It's a scroll we found buried inside the Masked Wizard's Tomb!" Mofu exclaimed. "What..? Let me look at that!" Shiro demanded. Mofu handed Shiro the scroll, and he opened it. He gazed at it and gasped, "Th-this scroll...It's...the scroll mentioned in the plaque...The scroll that the human buried..." Shiro said. Just then, a vortex appeared below us, and swallowed us all.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
